Orders processed on e-commerce platforms typically undergo multiple validation phases before purchased items are produced and/or shipped to a customer. For example, validation may include validating the method of payment (e.g., whether payment is received or credit is approved), the product (e.g., whether an item is in stock or can be built) and/or the customer (e.g., whether the customer is a valid customer). Many e-commerce platforms deal with numerous scenarios, including a large number of customers, products and payment, which may lead to orders being placed on hold or otherwise delayed due to various validation issues. Orders failing validation may require manual intervention, engaging further resources, and additional time to resolve the issue. Delayed orders can lead to a poor customer experience, cancellation of orders and even subsequent loss or delay of revenue.
A need therefore exists techniques for predicting delays in order processing and for providing suggestions for mitigating the delays.